POT Holidays: Seigaku Christmas
by ChaoticChaosController
Summary: A sad Christmas story starring a sad and depressing emo little girl who happens to be Echizen's cousin and Fuji's girlfriend. Experience how this girl learns the joy of Christmas after not enjoying it for years. (One shot: POT Holidays)


"MERRY CHRISTMAS FRAEDE!"

I looked at Kikumaru, Momoshiro, Fuji, a reluctant Echizen, and Kawamura holding a racket smiling at me wildly holding a bunch of presents and all of them were wearing Christmas hats. I shut the door on them and went back to bed. The door magically opened with Fuji's pick locking skills and Kikumaru glomped me in bed, "WAKE UP FRAEDE NYA! It's Christmas!"

I glared at him, "I'm atheist." (A/N: no offense to religious people)

He shivered at my glare but said, "T-that doesn't matter! We can still give presents!"

I kicked him off me and tried to sleep again but Fuji lifted my chin up to look at him straight in the eye, "Fraede-chan, wake up."

He slowly leaned forward and I pushed his face away, "Urusai Fuji."

Echizen smirked, "Mada mada dane Fuji-senpai."

Fuji looked at him, his eyes slightly open, "What was that Echizen?"

I glared at them, causing a three way glare fight. I'm Fraede, Echizen Ryoma's cousin and Mr. Sadistic cacti lover over there is my boyfriend… unfortunately.

Momoshiro looked at us nervously, "Ano… minna?"

I grabbed Echizen's hand and pulled him into my bed, snuggling into him, "Let's sleep a little more Echizen."

I could tell that Echizen was blushing but I ignored it. Suddenly Kawamura started to yell, "BURNING! WAKE UP FRAEDE, ECHIZEN! WE HAVE A CHRISTMAS TO CELEBRATE!"

I got up slowly, a murderous aura seeping out of me, "Get. Out. Now."

The two power players and the acrobatic cat slowly backed away and Kawamura dropped his racket. They all ran out yelling "GOMENASAI!"

I sighed and looked at the remaining two, "You guys too."

Fuji seemed to pout, "But its Christmas Fraede."

"I get that, but I have to change."

They looked at me wearing shorts and a tank top. Fuji's eyes opened a bit wider and Echizen had a light blush on his face, "GET OUT!"

I kicked them out my room and saw Kaidoh, Oishi, and Tezuka standing outside my door. I looked at them and nodded at buchou, "Ohayo gozaimasu."

They nodded awkwardly and I closed the door, getting changed. I changed and started to head out my room but I saw the presents I had set on my table. I sighed and picked them up, for all the tennis members. As I walked downstairs I saw everyone placing presents under a magically appeared tree.

I stared at them in sweat drop at them and set my presents under the tree. They all smiled at me and then Eiji and Momoshiro declared a wii tennis match and I sighed, watching them as they all competed. Of course, it ended up with Echizen and Tezuka in the finals. In the end Tezuka won, but by pure luck, after all none of them actually play video games… right?

The party was pretty great and we all handed out presents. They all soon left after that, except for Fuji. He gave me a side hug on the couch as I stared at the picture above the fireplace, "Today is the day, isn't it?"

I nodded and felt tears well up in my eyes; the portrait of my dead family was staring at me happily. Fuji seemed to sense I was crying and pulled me close to his chest.

I cried, remembering what happened.

"_Hayaku papa!"_

_**We were going to our grandparents' house for a Christmas dinner and we did get there. **_

"_Slow down Fraede!"_

"_Too fast for you nii-chan?"_

_He growled at me playfully and ran at me in full speed, "I'm coming to get you!"_

_I laughed joyfully and turned to run. Suddenly there was a gunshot and I slowly turned, to see my brother being shot down by a bullet to the head. My mom and grandma let out a scream and there were more gunshots, the screaming stopped. My dad and grandpa yelled out in anger but after a few more gunshots it stopped. I looked at my brother in shock and I wanted to scream but something caught my scream before I could._

_The man with the gun was choking me, making me look at the dead bodies of my family, blood spilling out of their bodies. I passed out. _

_**I assumed he thought I was dead because I woke up generally unharmed in the hospital.**_

Fuji started to whisper in my ear, "It is okay… I'm here for you."

That made me cry harder, "Fuji… Syuusuke! Don't leave me…"

"I never will."

I eventually stopped but not because of Fuji, I thought I could hear all those familiar voices I haven't heard in eight years, all of them singing Deck the Halls.

I started to laugh and sing along and so did Fuji. I heard my mom's faint voice say, "You have a nice boyfriend there Fraede-chan… don't waste your tears on us and have fun with him."

Then I heard my dad's threatening voice, "He better not do anything bad to you or your brother and I are gonna mess him up."

My brother smiled, "Don't worry Fraede-chan, I approve of him."

Grandma and grandpa laughed, "Oh how pretty you've gotten."

"And with a nice young man."

I looked at Fuji, "Ah, Fuji is the best boyfriend ever."

He smiled at me, a sincere smile and tilted by chin back. We kissed, just a small and short kiss but my family started to cheer. I laughed happily and Fuji chuckled too. I leaned on to his chest, "Arigato… Fuji."

I fell asleep with my last words of the night, "Merry Christmas… Syuusuke…"

He kissed my forehead, "Merry Christmas Fraede."


End file.
